Of Sun and Dragons
by VanillaReSu
Summary: There's a reason why Azula started to loose her mind, and it wasn't all because of her mother. Follows the main story line, Zuko/Oc :D Rated "M" for future chapters:3  Finally decided on a title!
1. Agni Kai

**So uh, hi! Since I'm watching Avatar from the begining, I've decided to write this along with it, so that I don't lose steam or anything. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, just to clear stuff up, this will be in first person just for this chapter. Well, maybe. I haven't decided yet. But uh, yeah, enjoy?**  
><strong>Oh I also don't own Avatar, just my OC. =3<strong>

* * *

><p>Book One : Water<br>Chapter One: Agni Kai

Stepping out into the arena, I heard the crowds jeering. Flames were sky high all around me, I felt the heat. It comforted me just a little. _Pat,pat,pat_, my footsteps were quiet as I went to take my place. My mother always told me that I walked like an airbender, light and quick, barely skimming the earth.

I looked on, out in the crowd, trying to see her or my father. A part of me wished they were here to see this spectle, the other part wished they weren't incase I wouldn't come out alive. Kneeling, I glanced at my only friend here, as she placed the towel over my shoulders.

I looked into her eyes and I could tell she was scared for my life. In all honesty, I was too. But I would never admit that. My breath came in short spasms, as the adrenaline took over. It was almost time.

The signal was given, and I turned around and faced my fate. My red eyes met the cold ambers ones of my opponent, and I felt my heart skip a beat. Our eyes bore into each others, as we got into stance. Poised and ready to strike. My heart, it hurt.

It was then, at the moment in time, I felt sorrow and wondered, "_How did it come to this_?"

*Flashback*

"I can't believe this. It's been to years. Two god damn years since he's been gone and I'm still suck here!" I looked up at the girl who came storming into the courtyard. She was annoyed, not angry. I could always tell when she was angry.

"Come and tell me all about it." I said, patting the empty spot next to me as I fed the koi. She came, and sat down, still annoyed. "I can't believe Father wants me to sit here while _Zuzu_ gets to gallavant around the entire world looking for the most chased after fantasy" the amber eyed girl fumed, saying his name as if she ate something foul. I shot her a bemused smile.

"What's this? You'd rather be banished and sent on a wild goose chase rather than stay here in a nation that loves and honors you? You do realize that we're going to go to war ourselves eventually Azula. Just enjoy this peace while it lasts." I shrugged, throwing the last bit of food in the koi pond before turning to fully face my best friend.

"I suppose you're right. I mean Father does love me more, he must have more important missions set up for me to take on. He does trust me the most" Azula drawled, playing with her blue flames. "I have to admit, the palace has been quiet...pleasant since Zuzu's been banished." she smirked, throwing me a side look. "I wonder how Mai feels, not having her '_boyfriend_' around" she continued. I tried not to let my emotions show. I knew better.

*End Flashback*

It's funny, even then, I knew this day would come.

"Get your head out of clouds before I make you fall back to earth" Azula snarled, throwing me a punch. I dodged, barely getting out of the way in time. She screamed in frustration and threw more kicks and punches, all which I was dodging, but with each flame that flew past me, I felt the after sting. It hurt.

"Fight like a **firebender** you wench" More blue flames. I decided to give her what she wanted. She always was like that, always getting what she wanted. I slammed my palms together as I put my weight on my left foot and swung my clapsed hands, forming a whip. It flew around and almost knocked her off her feet. She may be a prodigy, but I learned from the best.

_'Pay attention'_, I thought to myself as more of her lightning flames shot at my face. I barely had time to duck. Another round flew at me, I countered with my own. I couldn't keep this up for much longer, I knew I had to do something. Taking a deep breath, I took my stance, planting my feet firmly on the ground. If I was to get out of this alive, I needed to give myself the best possible chance.

Azula took her own stance, and began throwing balls of blue flames at me, each one more vicious and hotter than the last. I pushed them away, blocking with my forearms, forcing me to jump backwards, almost out of the arena. My arms were stinging. Lightning always stung, but I tried to be brave. I needed to get out of here, out of this alive.

"I have you now. I'm going to make you wish you stayed loyal to me." Azula snarled, making my blood run cold. It was now or never. Her fingertips began to crackle and out came the biggest lightning bolt I've ever seen her do. More than ever, I wanted to run. I wanted to run to her, grab her legs and beg her to forgive me. I always did that, and she always forgave me.

_'Not this time' _I took my stance once more, my eyes determined and cold, as it flew towards me. "I'm not going to lose to you Azula, not now, not ever, not anymore" I shouted. I heard the crowd gasp as I caught her deadly attack, spinning it around me. I watched the color drain out of her face. No one, except General Iroh was able to reflect the lightning. But there was a difference in this, in **us**. While he reflected, I grabbed on to it full forced.

I threw the bolt back at my foe. She threw herself out of the way just in time. Kick, punch, kick, punch. My onslaught was brutal. I never once stopped until I stood over my fallen friend, fists ready. "You think you've won?" she sneered. "Do it, if you think you've won." She was taunting me, like she always did. "No." I simply stated. The drum sounded, making it official that I claimed this victory.

"I don't know what happened to you Azula, or where you went wrong. I don't know if I'll ever forgive you. But I do know this : I'm not staying. I can't stay with you." I turned my back on my once very dear friend. I knew that there was no turning back after this.

"You'll regret this." I heard her scream. I winced at the sound of it. It hurt, to know that I betrayed her. But I knew I couldn't be with her anymore. As I walked down the steps, my eyes met cool grey ones, devoid of any emotion. _'They never change..' _

"You are making a stupid mistake, I hope you know." Mai spoke. I never liked her voice. It was always so dull, so boring, so...dead. I shot her a look. We never were fond of each other, only tolerating the other's company because of our once mutual friend. "Whatever, do what you want. I'm not going to save you from the consequences." she muttered, walked towards Azula. I couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

Turning around to continue my decent towards the crowd, my eyes widened in complete fear. My eyes caught the look of death from the one man that terrified me the most. "Lord Ozai.." I murmured. He always frightened me. Everyone was, of course, but my fear was irrational. Something about him made every part of me scream "danger". Looking directly into his eyes, I knew that this meant.

**Punishment was to come.**


	2. So Many Meetings

**Hello all! Just a warning, this is a longer chapter. =) Read, review.**  
><strong>I don't own Avatar or it's characters. Just the OC that is mine.<br>Thanks :3 **

**~VanillaReSu  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Book One : Water<br>Chapter Two : So Many Meetings

My hair had always been unruly. Thick, curly, and unruly, a stark difference compared to the rest of the fire nation's beautifully straight and perfect hair. My mother loved it. She always loved how different I look compared to the rest of the nation. My skin was kissed by the sun lightly. Mother said it was because I loved the sun as much as it loved me. She could never keep me indoors. My eyes were also vastly different, a mix of red and gold, but mainly red. I used to hate them, until my father told me that I had the eyes of the sun. He said that my eyes held fire in them. Not angry fire, but passion. The fire of the sun. My parents always knew how to make me feel better. I stared at my reflection, hoping to see either my mother or father in it. In me. But no avail.

I honestly don't remember how I ended up here. I didn't know why, either. But something in me told me, that I had to be here. It was freezing of course. What else would you expect, being in the South Pole. I hated it here, it wasn't natural. I felt like I was walking in a circle. It scared me, because it reminded me of my life at this moment in time. I felt so lost, and hurt, only following my instincts. I felt the sting of my tears, remembering what my parents had said.

_"No matter what happens, no matter what is going on at the moment in time, you must follow what you feel is right. Always follow what your body tells you, what your heart says. Do no stray from that, and you will live."  
>"We love you."<em>

The tears were flowing freely now. _"We love you"_Those words echoed in my mind. I felt my heart tearing a little. I wondered if I'd ever see them again. A knot formed in my throat as I thought about it. I might never see them again. I shook my head, banishing the thought. I had to keep track of where I was going. I had to pay attention. I trudged on, hoping that my heart was right. I didn't want to be lost.

As I kept walking, the sun began to rise. I sighed in relief, silently thanking the dragon spirits. I felt my chi's energy increase. I warmed my body, blowing some fire out onto my hands. Now that I was warm, my pace quickened. I felt amazing. Every firebender felt a connection with the sun, but I always felt closer to it. I assumed it was because my parents always called me the sun's child. I stopped walking, spotting something in the distance.

_'A tribe.' _I thought. It looked strange. There was a giant black object in the middle of it. A giant black object that looked oddly...comforting. I began to run towards it. On closer inspection, I realized what it was. _'A ship! Fire Nation ship! Oh thank you dragons, thank you sun.' _Came my silent prayers and thank yous as I ran even faster towards it. There were people standing around, wearing thick cloaks and hoods. Water tribe.

"Just my luck" I murmured.

I felt torn. If they saw me, they'd probably attack. But if I don't get on that ship, I may never get out of here. Plus, my body screamed at me to get on that ship. I decided to take my chances, flying past the people. I noted that most of them were women, except for one man. He didn't look much older than I. In fact, he looked only about 16. I frowned, he should be in battle with the rest of his people.

_'Pay attention!' _I mentally kicked myself.

The ship was leaving. I willed myself to go faster as the panic set in. I finally made it, just as the ship began to set sail. I threw myself towards, my fingers grasping the chains of the anchor near the back. As I sat myself down on the actual anchor, I turned to look back at the Water Tribe, locking eyes with a young girl and that strange boy. They both looked shocked. I shrugged. They probably thought it strange for some random girl to suddenly show up out of no where and suicidally grab onto a raising anchor that was probably freezing. I grinned, thinking about how much of an earful my father would've given me if he saw what I did. Another pang of pain shot through my heart.

I shook my head, pushing the thought of my loving parents out of my mind. Right now, I needed to figure out how to get fully on this ship. I couldn't stay sitting on this anchor forever. I blew some more fire on my hands, and took another firm grasp of the chains and began to pull myself up. I struggled a bit, my arms tired from the cold and the sudden workout they were getting. I finally managed to get a good grip on the side railing of the ship, and with a mighty effort, pulled myself aboard.

"Well well well, looks like we have a guest aboard" came a voice.

I smiled to myself, turning around as I thought about how nice that voice sounded. Boy oh boy, was I ever wrong. There must've been 15 guards surrounding me, arms out and ready. I silently cursed myself. I clearly didn't think this through at all.

"...Hi?" I spluttered out, offering a sheepish smile as I placed my hand behind my head. How was I going to explain this one.

"Take her to one of the prison cells. We'll get the **Captain **to deal with her later" one of the men sneered. He must've been the ring leader. My smile faded when I heard the way he said 'captain'.

What, in all of the world, did I get myself into? I ran a hand down my face as I sighed at the thought. I placed my arms behind and turned. I decided that cooperating would be the best thing at this point.

But, before the guard could place me in chains, a shadow fell upon us, along with a shout of anger. We all looked up to see a small boy flying hurling towards us along with another fire nation military man. Everyone dispersed, and threw myself out of the way just as they landed.

They both took their stance, ready to strike. I gazed at both of them, wondering why they were fighting in the first place when I realized what I was looking at. The smaller boy had on air nomads clothing. Arrows formed on his head and arms. My jaw fell slack as I realized..

"The Avatar" I breathed.

A loud roar ripped the air. Once again, we all looked up to see a...flying bison? I was shocked as ever.

"What is that?" the fire nation boy said. He sounded just as shocked as I did.

"APPA" the Avatar shouted. He _really _shouldn't have looked up. Flames flew at him at a high speed, he just barely managed to twirl his staff to save himself. Blast after blast was tossed at him, finally knocking him into the water.

"AANG,NO." screamed the girl from earlier. I didn't realize it at the moment, how significant she would be in my journey, but my heart did. "AANG. AANG. AAAANNNGG" she screamed, over and over again.

I felt the water shift. Something was about to happen. I braced myself, but nothing could prepare me for what as about to take place. The Avatar flew above us, water swirling all about him. He landed on the deck, still making the water flow faster and faster around everyone. It hit the boy he was initially fighting with, knocking him over board.

The Avatar fell to the ground. He looked exhausted. The girl and boy and bison landed, grabbing him. A few of the guards managed to stand up. The girl picked up some water. I wasn't very surprised. She did come from the Southern Water Tribe after all. She attempted to shoot the water at the guards but ended up freezing what I assumed was her brother, judging from the similar facial structures.

"KATARA" He yelped, frozen in his place. I couldn't help but go into a fit of giggles. It just looked so funny, and her brother's reaction didn't help either. She attempted again, this time succeeding in freezing the guards.

They climbed aboard the bison, and took off. A much older man was standing in the doorway to the bottom of the ship. He rubbed his eyes, obviously confused. He realized that the other boy was off the ship, and he hurried to help him.

"SHOOT THEM DOWN" he snarled. Him and the older man shot flames towards the bison. "NO DON'T DO IT" I tried to tell them to stop, my instincts were screaming it was a bad idea.

Lo and behold, I was right. At the moment I spoke up, the boy took his first glance at me. But I didn't take notice, I was too busy watching the disaster before Avatar redirected the flames to the iceberg beside us. Snow and ice cascaded down upon the ship. I sighed irritably, nose in the air, pinching the bridge with my thumb and pointer, the rest of my fingers in the air. I knew they wouldn't listen, but it still was annoying.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest threat, is just a little kid" the old man spoke, lifting his weight upwards to stand.

"That kid, Uncle just did all this" the boy seethed."I won't underestimate him again" he turned to the guards, still frozen. I tried to stifle my giggles again. Something about seeing the great fire nation in ice was just terribly amusing.

"Dig this ship out and follow them" He snarled, then paused, realizing what the guards were doing. "After you finish that" he finished. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I burst out laughing, leaning against the cabin for support. The boy must've remembered me by then, turning his attention to me.

"Who are you? A spy from my father? A spy from another nation?" came a snarl. I looked at the owner of the voice, and immediately felt my heart beat out of rhythm.

I felt my jaw drop a little as I stared at the boy in front of me. No, this was no boy, he clearly was a young man. I couldn't stop my gaze. He was just so.._handsome_. He had a beautifully structured face, high cheek bones, a strong firm jaw, gorgeous topaz irises. One had a scar around it, extending to his ear. His hair was in a war styled pony tail.. Wait, scar?

My eyes flashed back to his scar. Then to his eyes. Only then, did I realize who I was looking at. His eyes were so very different than Azula's, but at the same time, so very similar.

"Prince Zuko.." escaped my lips. I immediately dropped to my knees. I extended my arms out, my fingertips touching the floor of the ship, head bowed. I didn't put weight on my hands. My mother had raised me better.

I didn't see it, but I felt it. He was staring at me. I felt my heart still beating funny. I knew what it was telling me.

**I had finally reached where my journey would finally start.**


	3. Reminicing Introductions

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait. I got stuck on how to write the agni kai of Zuko and Zhao and ended up decided that this chapter will be split into two parts. Here's part one!**  
><strong>Enjoy,<strong>  
><strong>~VanillaReSu<strong>

**Ps: _*eyetwitch*_ I hate how the stupid doc uploader thing always fucks with my formatting! _*ragefliptable* _I think I must've edited and fixed this chapter like 4000 times already :  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Book One: Water<br>Chapter Three p1 : Reminiscing Introductions

"We'll be reaching the port in 2 days time dear nephew." Prince Zuko turned around to face his uncle. "We can get our ship fixed there and drop off our delightful guest" he nodded towards the small stature girl sitting down, sipping on a cup of tea. Hearing those words she looked up, an expression of interest on her face. "Also gives us plenty of time to hear your story" he said, flashing a kind smile towards her.

"One cannot simply tell a story without first knowing who she is telling it to" she replied, a small glimmer in her eyes. She knew full well who she was speaking to, she'd just rather hear it from them, wondering when they'd recognize her.

"Oh how rude of me!" the older man cried, smacking his forehead. He bowed down gently and then looked at her, his own glimmer in his eyes. "I am Iroh, retired general. And this here is my nephew, Prince Zuko" he motioned to the boy with his hands. "And you are?"

It was the girl's turn to smile. "My name is Anae*" She simply stated, bowing back.

She raised her eyes a little, just barely catching the young prince stiffen at her name and then turn back to normal. She shifted her gaze to Iroh, and couldn't help but break out into a large grin. That glimmer in his eyes told all.

"My little Sunshine, you have grown up since I last saw you so many years ago."

-  
><strong>Anae<strong>  
>-<p>

I wondered if he had noticed the relief I felt as those words escaped his mouth. Seeing Iroh again made me feel so much better about this whole journey. After almost a year away from home, to have _someone_ remember me was the best feeling in the world. Zuko stared at Iroh, questions clearly forming in his mind.

"Prince Zuko, I'm surprised you don't remember Anae. She is, after all, your sister's dear friend." Iroh stated, looking at the prince from his peripherals. I too, looked at him and noticed his expression darkening. Oh yeah, he remembers.

"Not anymore, Master." I hastily said, hoping to stop whatever thoughts Zuko had in his head. It seemed to have worked, as he raised his only eyebrow. "Explain" he demanded.

I grimaced, knowing that this was going to come up sooner or later. I cast my eyes downwards, not ready to relive that memory. "Let's just say, we got into a bit of a disagreement. A very _big_, disagreement." I said casually, hoping he'd take the hint.

He was about to open his mouth to speak again when Iroh cut him off. "Of course, Princess Azula could probably anger even an Air Nomad" he chuckled, trying to fight off the tension that was appearing. I sighed. Iroh always could do that, just make everything better. He walked off towards the main deck.

Prince Zuko turned to me, his usual scowl on his face. "Listen here _brat_" he snarled, walking up very close to me. "This is my ship. Whatever I say goes. Azula isn't here to help you, and Uncle can only watch you for so long. One move, one mistake, and I won't hesitate to throw you off this ship."

I shrank back against the wall, pinning myself as his face leaned in close to mine. My heart went crazy. It beat erratically out of control, I almost winced at how much it hurt. "Just because you and Azula had a _disagreement doesn't_ mean you're my friend now." he murmured.

I almost freaked out at how close he was. His eyes were dangerous, threatening. I had to get out of this somehow. _'Think think think'_ I thought, what could I do to make him trust me in the slightest, make him move away. Then it clicked.

"Mai's been doing okay, in case you're wondering" I said coolly, hoping to come off with an attitude of 'I'm not afraid of you'. It seemed to have work.

He pulled back, his topaz eyes full of wonder for just a moment before they hardened again. He huffed and began to walk the same path as his uncle.

"I _think_ she misses you. I never could tell with that one you know." He stopped long enough to cast me a glare before walking up the stairs.

I stood there, my back still against the wall. He always had that effect on me. I found it infuriating that he _still _had that effect on me, even after two years._'How dare he'_ I fumed, trying to get my heart back on track.

I sighed. These were going to be a **long** two days.

-  
><strong>Iroh<strong>  
>-<p>

The past two days have been nothing but filled with laughter. Trying to keep Prince Zuko from almost killing my young pupil was quite the interesting challenge. I mused over the past couple of days, remember how clumsy and silly Anae was when she was younger. She has grown up, with a lot of grace, her features were becoming more prominent. It was clear that her parents had raised her very well.

I looked over to see the port very close to us. I glanced around, trying to find my nephew to inform him of the good news. I knew the ship wouldn't hold out for much longer. "Nephew, we have arrived." I stated, hoping he'd hear me from where ever he was.

"What port are we at?" Anae asked, walking up to stand beside me. "I believe Admiral Foru runs this one" I replied. "Oh! I haven't heard from him in such a long time. Not since my father was pulled from the army." the young girl replied, happiness clearly in her eyes as she spoke of the admiral.

Zuko appeared on the deck, ready to go. The bridge began to lower. Well, more like it was being pushed down. I shook my head, still trying to realize how strong the Avatar was. I pulled myself into my thoughts as we waited to hit the dock.

-  
><strong>Anae<strong>  
>-<p>

I stood by Iroh, impatiently waiting for the damn soldiers to push the broken bridge down. "Oh my Agni" I murmured in frustration. "The damn ship's already broken, just shove it down already!" I cried in frustration. After being on this ship for almost 3 days, it already has driven me crazy. I don't want to be here anymore. I want some freedom.

Zuko shot me a look, signalling me to shut up. I frowned and stuck my tongue out, completely sassing him. "Why you" he growled. "Prince Zuko, let's go" Iroh saved me again. I grinned, knowing full well I had gotten away with it. We stepped onto the docks, and I stretched. I felt good to be on solid ground again.

"Let's hurry Uncle. I don't want to be here for long, in case we lose his trail" Zuko muttered, storming towards the repair shop. "You mean the Avatar?" Iroh inquired. Zuko turned on his heel to quickly face his uncle, shoving me behind Iroh in the process. "Do **not** mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every fire bender will be after him. I don't want anyone to get in the way" he snarled.

"Get in the way of _what_, Prince Zuko?" I recognized that voice instantly. I cursed Koh silently as I tried to hide behind Iroh even more, going so far as to turn my back completely. "Captain Zhao." Zuko greeted. The disdain in his voice clear as day.

"It's Commander now." Zhao shot back. "And General Iroh" he bowed. "Retired General" Iroh murmured, bowing back. _'Don't mention me, don't mention me'_ I thought over and over in my head, hoping that by some miracle he wouldn't notice me. But alas, I wasn't so lucky. "And who might this be?" I cursed again in my head, turning around. I watched Zhao's eyes widen slightly.

"Why, it's the Young Lady Anae. You certainly have grown since the last time I saw you" He smirked. Ugh, what I wouldn't give to smack _that_ off his face. "Thank you Commander, it's good to see you again" I replied coolly. "But I certainly haven't grown in 3 months, that's almost impossible" I saw Zuko's body stiffen at that.

"I suppose you're right, but much has changed since you left my fleet. Your father was a bit, _upset_ by it but what can you do if you've made up your mind." Zhao hid his sneer very well, but I could still see it, causing the urge to hit him rise up again. He turned his attention onto our ship, then back to Iroh and Zuko. "And what brings you to my harbor?"

_'That's kind of obvious you twit'_ I thought, gritting my teeth so that I wouldn't speak out of line. "We're repairing our ship" Iroh motioned towards it. "My my, that's an _extensive_ of damage. Pray tell, how that happened?" Zhao was up to something, I could feel it. "Yes, it is. And you wouldn't believe the story of how it happened. Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao how it happened" Zuko almost stuttered. I sighed, gently hitting my palm to my face. Poor Iroh was left on the spot.

"uhh, well you see" he started off nervously. "It was a training accident. Master Iroh was trying to teach me a new technique and I lost control of it. Ended up melting an iceberg" I cut in, shrugging sheepishly. I was very good at lying. A little too good sometimes. I watched Zhao raise an eyebrow. "Well you must tell me all the _thrilling _details. Join me for a drink?" he asked, staring directly at Zuko.

"Sorry, but we got to go" Zuko replied, about to walk off until Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect" I stared at Iroh. Was he serious? Did he not see that this was clearly a trap? I placed my hands on my temples and rubbed them. I loved my master, I really do but sometimes, he was just so... just so **gullible**.

Pretty soon we all found ourselves in Zhao's tent. Zhao was going on about something I really couldn't care less about anymore. I sighed, pacing behind Zuko. I was clearing getting agitated, and it was annoying everyone in that tent but Iroh. "You may leave, Lady Anae" I never thought that I'd love anything that came out of Zhao's mouth but right then, I did. I bowed slightly, and darted out the door.

I darted out that door only to be yanked to the side harshly. I was slammed up against a pole that was holding another tent up. I stared up at the person holding me, ready to deliver a good hard punch right on the nose. "Listen here girl. You must tell us all that you know that happened on the ship by orders of the Commander." the soldier spoke.

I stared incredulously at him. "Are you stupid? I've already told what's happened. Now if you don't let me go within the next few moments, you're going to solely regret being born" My voice's tone never really changed. It just had a more sinister side to it. The soldier did not budge. He opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by my fist flying to his face.

Of course the two connected, and I felt a satisfying crunch under my fist. The soldier yelped in pain, stumbling backwards trying to hold his injured nose while tying maintain his balance. A bunch of other guards came up to me, angry that I hurt their friend. "Psh, I gave him fair warning." I said, defending myself.

Suddenly Zhao and Zuko stormed out of the tent, Iroh following as usual. I wondered what got Zuko so worked up, before turning to the approaching Commander. "Lady Anae, I believe you owe me a meeting." he said. It wasn't a request, it was an order. I _hated_ orders, but I followed him anyways, knowing full well that my father would be beyond angry if I didn't.

"I have much to discuss with you, mainly regarding your father's...wishes."

**I froze in my spot, realizing what he was going to bring up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

*Anae : Pronounced as **Ah-neigh or Ah-nhay**


	4. You're the Worst

_**Hey guys! Sorry for the longish wait for this one. =_= for some reason fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it and then work and mass effect 3 and some other stuff in there and yeah. D: I'm sorry, my excuses are terrible I know I know. I prooomise to get the next out asap. I'm thinking I'll update once or twice a week, how does that sound? =D  
><strong>_

_**Here you go, part 2. This one's short, because it's supposed to round out the last chapter. =) The next one will be really long, I promise. Like, super long. It's already at 2,000 words and I'm only half done.**_

_**~VanillaReSu.**_

* * *

><p>Book One: Water<br>Chapter Three, p2 : You're the worst.

-  
><strong>Anae<strong>

My face was in the deepest scowl it possibly could be as I sat in what I had silently named "The Interegation Throne". I remember when I was in this tent for the briefest moment. Zuko had been in this chair too, gaurds on either side of him. It was like looking into a mirror now, down to even Zhao glaring at the map that hung on the fraigle fabric of this stupid dingy tent.

I thought it wasn't possible but my scowl did end up going deeper as Zhao turned to face me. "Have you thought about it?" he questioned. Oh, how I wish looks could kill. I think I would've slaughtered him by now. "No, I was just sitting here thinking about how _nice_that map looks" I snapped.

"Your tongue is as sharp as your fathers" Zhao sneered. I willed my face to go expressionless. My mother had taught me this. Her ways were older, more traditional. She taught me about how women shouldn't express their emotions infront of men like him. Men that didn't deserve a woman's love.

"Of course I thought about it, and I refuse" I said. Zhao temper was rising. I could feel the room getting warmer, the candle flames were getting higher. "You can't just keep casting aside every choice I make" he snarled. "And you can't just keep casting aside how I feel about this" I snarled back.

I could never keep a good face with this man. He made me angry. More angry than I have ever been. "You can't keep doing this. You'll be sixteen soon. How do you think your parents will feel about them having a daughter who is of age but has no interest in her own life" He snapped. I stiffened, the candle flames going sky high.

"You have no standing to make any such assumptions." I stood up, having had enough of this stupid conversation. I began to make my way to the door when he spoke out.

"Prince Zuko has challened me to Agni Kai." I froze for just a moment, before regaining my composure. I turned around, a blank face on but my eyes. I could still feel the anger in them. "And what, pray tell, does that have to do with me?"

"Don't play ignorant." he snapped. Zhao walked over to where I was standing, smirking. "Don't worry, I'll have his eyes finally match." I grimiced at that. "That's if he doesn't give you one first" I walked out of the stuffy tent into fresh air. The sun was starting to set.

Agni Kai was upon us. I frowned. What was he thinking, challenging Zhao like that. What an idiot! I wonder why I went out on this stupid path. He was so reckless. I huffed, walking stiffly towards the arena. I got there at the exact time that Zuko did and by Koh, did I ever regret it.

He was shirtless. I tried my hardest not to stare but I couldn't help but take a small peek. I felt my heart go heavy. Was he always that good looking? I couldn't remember, as I barely got to see him at the palace anyways because of her. My face pulled into a frown, as I remembered her.

***Flashback***

Azula's eyes were brimming with mischief and something else. We were crouched down, hiding behind a plant, waiting. I was terrified of course, if we were caught. "Azula we shouldn't be here, let's go!" I whispered fiercely, trying to pull her towards the curtained door we came from.

"Oh come on, you're no fun!" she sneered, tugging her arm out of my grasp. She was stronger than I was. I was about to protest when I heard them coming. My small eyes widened, scared. "Ready? One, two...THREE" Azula screeched, shoving me out of our hiding spot. I heard a shrill cry of surprise and a shout of anger. And then came Azula's cackle. She never laughed, or atleast not around me.

"What's the matter Zuzu? Did we interrupt your date?" I didn't even need to look up to know what look Azula had on her face. "That wasn't very funny you stupid brat." I heard Zuko snarl. I glanced up, looking at him from the corner of my eye. I never looked at him full on. I could tell he was angry from even hardly looking at him. My full vision was on Mai, with her stupid scowl before it disappeared behind a mask of nothing. I scrambled up, and fled. They were going to blame me for this one, I just know it.

***End Flashback***

_'Even then, I should've known'_

I brought myself back to reality, when I realized he was looking at me. "What?" I blinked. I never really noticed, but it felt amazing to look at him full on without having Mai silently curse me to death. He was really handsome, but I didn't have anything to compare it to. Zuko raised his eyebrow slightly, his trademark scowl on his face. "You're staring."

My face must've turned the color of the sunset because he gave me the most obnoctious smirk ever. " I was not. I was thinking" I sputtered out, honestly telling the truth. He grunted and walked to his position. Across the arena Zhao was waiting.

The Agni Kai commenced, as the sun began to set even more. Fire was everywhere. It was beautiful, and I felt almost compelled to dance along side the flames. Zhao was a good firebender, but I noticed that his balance was off, very very slightly. Even so, Zuko seemed to be in trouble, blasting out fireball after fireball at Zhao. He pushed them away as if they were nothing.

"Break his roots Zuko" Iroh yelled encouragingly. I stared at him in wonder. This was the first time I had ever heard him call Zuko just plain Zuko. I shrugged it off, and turned back to the battle.

I felt oddly calm about this. Zuko landed on his back, Zhoa had him pinned, and yet. I was calm. Zuko threw himself up, flinging fire at Zhao's feet. My heart fluttered happily. I knew he was going to win. The roles were reversed and Zhao was on his back. Prince Zuko had won.

I smiled as I repeated it in my head. 'Prince Zuko'.. It felt nice to say those words. I frowned suddenly. "Master..." I crooned, as the beating in my chest became slightly irregular. Iroh nodded to me, before practically flying over to Zuko's side. Zhao stood up, and took a swing at Zuko. Iroh caught his foot and threw him back.

"So this is how Commander Zhao acts in the face of defeat" he murmurmed. "Do not taint your victory Prince Zuko." holding out his arm, as Zuko was about to throw another punch. I walked over to Zhao, and gave him a cold look.

"How distasteful. My father will be hearing about this." I silently claimed victory as his face fell. To lose my father's favour was a bad thing. Infact, it was almost as bad as losing the Fire Lord's favour himself.

"Thank you for the tea" Iroh said, walking off with Zuko in tow. "You know, talking to your father would be a bad choice. After all, this is not as dishonorable as what you did" he stated cooly. I was walking away, following the other two before I stopped, hearing his comment, casting a side glance back at him again."I am allowed back home anytime I want. I just choose not too" "I don't think so. I think you're running from what you're meant to do"he replied. "Once again, before you try to disappear again, I think I've found you a good one. Your father will approve" I stared at him, seeing through his bluff. "I always knew you were the worst choice." I grinned, and walked away.

** I always got the last word in. Always.**


	5. Dying Flame

_**Homg. You guys are awesome. T-T I never thought I'd get so many readers, thank you thank you thaaaank you! I honestly feel like I'm not that good but you loyal readers are so encouraging! I love you all. Anyways, for this chapter I thought I'd try out third person view. Lemme know if you guys like first or third person better okay? :D Here's the next chapter!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Book One : Water<br>Chapter Four : Dying Flame

The sea breeze traced a path along Anae's body, trailing through her hair and kissing her face. She closed her eyes, shivering slightly. It felt much colder than usual, which made no sense to her. They were sailing away from the North Pole, it should be getting warmer. She frowned slightly at this thought, and decided to see if anyone else felt the chill in the air.

She walked down the steps towards the lower part of the deck where a few of the men were training. It felt warmer here, she noted, but that could be because of the fire being thrown in all sorts of directions. The two men stopped sparring, their breathing extremely heavy. It seemed like an intense training session, something that Anae yearned for.

One of the crew members noted the look in her eyes, and stepped forward. "Want to spar?" he said. Anae looked at him, eyes slightly wide but immediately turned into determination. "Only if you won't go easy" The man smiled. "As you wish".

Iroh walked down the long corridor towards his nephew's room, wondering how he'd break the news to him. He stopped at the door, and sighed.

_'Better to get it over and done with now than later'_he thought to himself. Raising his hand, he knocked, and opened the door. His nephew was sitting by a low table, candles lit. Iroh stared at him incrediously. Zuko was meditating. Something he rarely did.

"The only reason why you should be interrupting me is news about the avatar" Zuko murmured, obviously completely intuned with the candle flames. Iroh placed his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"Well I have news, but you're not going to like it" he said. "Uncle, you taught me that being level headed would me be a better leader. If I can't take bad news, I'd be a bad leader. I'm sure that whatever you have to say, I can take it." Zuko said, still controling the flame's height.

Iroh shrugged, placing his hands inside his sleeves. "Alright well... We lost track of the Avatar"

"_**WHAT**_" Zuko roared, the flames suddenly an all out fire. Iroh pulled out a fan from the hidden pocket in his sleeve. He snapped it open, fanning himself. "You should really open a window in here" he said nonchalently.

Zuko noticed a map in his uncle's hand, and quickly snatched it up. "There were multiple sightings of him, but he is impossible to track" Iroh said, still fanning himself. "How am I going to catch him Uncle? He clearly is a master of evasiveness" Zuko said exaspertly, staring at the map dotted with an awkward path. It had no pattern what so ever, no rhym or reason.

Iroh was about to say something when the shouts of a fight floated through the hallways. The two men glanced at each other before running towards the deck.

"Lady Anae, be careful"One man shouted, trying to step in. Anae threw him back into the crowd. "Stay out of this" she snarled. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She took a deep breath, and jumped in the air, twisting her body around forcing her heel towards the ground.

She landed perfectly, lightly of course. Fire sputtered out of the air, racing towards her opponent. He shoved it out of his way, returning with a low kick. Anae managed to fling herself out of the way.

Punch kick punch kick. Heel kick, upper cut. They finally stopped, with his fist in Anae's face. She had him pinned too, with her own fists aimed at his torso. Heavy breathing escaped his lips.

He straightened up slowly, keeping his eyes on hers. By the gods, he thought they were beautiful. But something was off.

Anae straightened up herself, tearing her eyes away from the man across from her. " Word of advice : Never insult someone's family while they are still around." she snarle. He smirked. "But it just adds insu-" cut off, he had to duck as flames rushed towards his head. They were cut off by Iroh.

He stared at Anae disprovingly."M-master" Anae managed to choke out. Iroh's icy stare cut into her painfully.

His frown deepened. Anae stared desperately at him. "That bastard insulted my family. He insulted my honor. He deserves it." she explained, trying to get him to stop frowning at her.

Iroh shot her one more disapproved look before turning to face the man that had insulted her. He heard Anae starting to sniffle, and quiet sobs began to form.

The entire crew looked shocked and scared, concern for Anae written all over their faces. Zuko's hand was on his face, a look of pain on it. He hated crying girls. It was just so shrill and loud and ugh. He stormed over to the girl, who was clearly trying to control her tears.

"Will you shut up?" He snapped, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. He frowned slightly. Through even the thickest armor, a firebender's head could be felt. But her heat felt.._different_. Anae's tears were still streaming down her face. She felt sick. Zuko noticed that she was swaying. Her balance was off. And of course they had hit a particularly rough wave.

And of course, with Zuko's luck, she toppled over in his arms. She fainted. He almost stumbled. Almost, but he was too good to fall. Iroh was still staring angerily at her bully.

"Nephew, get her inside" he said, not talking his eyes off the bully. The man fidgetted, feeling extremely uncomfortable under the general's stare. He knew he was in shit. In deep deep shit.

Zuko didn't need to be told twice. He didn't even protest. His uncle had a strange tone in his voice, one that didn't sound impressed. It was concerned, and extremely angry,an emotion his uncle rarely showed.

Zuko stalked off, towards Anae's room but stopped. He pressed the light girl closer to himself, frown deepening as he felt her heat again. It wasn't...hot. It was warm. He decided that she was probably sick or something, turning down the corrider to his own bedroom.

Upon entering, he layed her down on the mattress, wondering what the hell that fight was about. It wasn't an agni kai. The crew members wouldn't dare enter someone's agni kai. He decided to go back outside. That irritating crew memeber was so going to get an ear full from Zuko.

He maybe a banished prince, but he was a prince none the less. And he hated when someone fought with his guest. Anae was technically a guest on his ship. He stormed across the deck only to stop and stare incredilously at the scene before him.

Iroh had the bully cornered in the crowd of people, yelling at him about honor, what it was, and how he had dishonored his own family because he had no honor himself, occationaly smacking the back of the bully's head. It was quite comical to Zuko, as the bully looked like he was about to shit himself. Zuko smirked, knowing full well his uncle wouldn't really hurt the bully but he was doing a good job at making it look like he would.

"Uncle, go check up on the girl. She seems ill." Zuko cut in. The bully looked relieved. Iroh glanced over at the prince, raising an eyebrow but nodding. "Don't be too hard on him" Iroh said, walking past Zuko.

Zuko smirked, while glaring at the bully. The bully realized that Zuko wasn't going to be his relief. "Don't worry Uncle"

The bully cowered.

-  
>Later<br>-

Zuko scowled to himself as he dusted off his armor, wondering to himself why he even allowed her to join him on this hunt. More than once he wondered if she was just sent here by his father as a back up incase Zuko himself failed. He gritted his teeth at the very thought of it.

Zuko also wondered why, out of all the women in the world, why her. For as long as he knew her, she was Azula's lacky, always following her around like a lost pet. Even when Ty-lee and Mai came into the picture, Anae was always by Azula's side.

He frowned, wondering what the "sort of big disagreement" was. What, in all the nations, could've pushed her away from Azula so much that she ended up here, with him. It made no sense.

He shook his head. That girl was going to be more trouble than she was worth. The man that had bullied her wasn't going to go near her again. Zuko smirked, thinking about the bully's punishment. Cleaning the chamber pots for the entire trip and not being allowed on the upper decks was truly diabolical. Especially after the beating that man got.

Zuko reached the dining area. It was filled with delicious smells. He went to his spot and sat down, wondering if his uncle was still with that girl.

Iroh appeared suddenly beside him, shaking him out of his thoughts. Zuko looked up, and noticed the emotions flowing through his Uncles eyes. Zuko said nothing, for it reminded him of something he didn't want to remember. That look, those emotions.

They were there when Luh Ten* was announced as dead.

-  
>Two days later<br>-

Anae was still asleep, causing Iroh great worry. His frowned deepened, and a sigh escaped his lips. Iroh stood up, and turned towards the door. Walking out, deep in thought, he realized something important.

He was hungry. Iroh cracked a smile despite his worry, thinking about what Anae would say if she knew. _'Master, if you don't eat how will you be able to keep up with me' _He chuckled to himself as he thought of all the things she would say. Iroh's stomach rumbled as a delicious smell wafted towards him. "Mmm, fish" his pace quickened and in no time he was in the kitchen.

He sat down along with Zuko, quickly scarfing down his meal. "Seconds please" he handed his plate to the cook who was astonished by how fast Iroh ate. The prince hadn't even gotten his first course. The cook shook his head, and walked off.

A few minutes later he came with Zuko's fish. Setting it down, he suddenly remembered something slightly important. "Oh ah..uhm Prince Zuko, there is news about the Avatar." Zuko's head snapped up instantly, forgetting about his meal.

"Well? Let's hear it!" He snapped. The cook nodded. "The Avatar is on Kyoshi." Zuko slammed his fist down. **"THE AVATAR'S ON KYOSHI."** he roared, storming off. Iroh stared at the leftover meal, hunger in his eyes.

"Are you going to finish that?" Zuko turned back around, and grabbed his plate scowling. "I was going to save it for later". Iroh looked disappointed, until that is a gaurd came flying into the room. "The honorable Anae has awakened!"

Iroh shot up instantly out of his chair. Zuko never saw his uncle move so fast...well in forever. He decided to follow the older man. For some reason, a part of him wanted to make sure she was alright too. He frowned, annoyed that he would think that about her after all she did to him in their childhood.

He stopped at the door that she was behind and was about to enter when something that his uncle was saying caught his attention, causing him to freeze in place.

"-You must rest little dragon. Your inner core is weak."  
>"But Master, I must get up. He needs my help."<br>"No. You cannot go out there while you're in this state."  
>"...I am <em>fine<em>."  
><em><strong>"You haven't gone yet, have you?"<strong>_Iroh's voice had hints of irritation and urgency.

_'Go where?'_Zuko thought to himself. He leaned in closer to hear what they were saying.

There was a shocked silence, before Anae replied carefully, knowing full well she was in so much trouble. Iroh had found out.

"No Master, I haven't been able to." her voice sounded dull, Zuko noted.  
>"That is an essential part of your well being! Why haven't you gone yet?" Iroh's voice sounded angry.<br>"Something told me otherwise." Anae paused. "I have to be here Master."  
>Iroh sighed, running a hand down his face. "How can you help him if you do not even know?"<br>"Why does everyone keep telling me that I don't know? It's true, I don't know. I haven't a clue as to what you are talking about! You, mother and father are all the same. I don't understand Master. Please, why does everyone keep sending me away?" Anae sounded desperate.

There was a pause in the air. Zuko heard his uncle sigh once more. "When the time comes, you will know. If you feel you must be here, then be here but be careful. You are -"

As if possible, Zuko leaned in further, which he realized was a bad idea as the door creaked open. He lost his balance, falling face first into the room. There was silence before...

A shriek of laughter? 'What in agni..' he thought, glancing up from his position on the floor to the girl on the bed. Anae was howling with laughter now, causing Zuko to flush with anger and embarassment. He went even darker, realizing that he was still on the floor and instantly picked himself up.

"Shut up" he snapped, realizing that he said that a lot to her. Guilt gripped Zuko quickly, but in a flash it was gone.. Anae tried to stiffle her giggles. She remembered the few short weeks ago, and how the reunited. She was laughing then too.

Her giggles quietened down to a smile. She always smiled around him.

"We're going to Kyoshi" Zuko stated. Anae raised an eyebrow, the question written all over her face. "The Avatar is there. We'll be going on land with the rinos. You will stay here and gaurd the ship."

Anae's face darkened at that. "Oh no I am not." The Prince looked taken back at her tone. "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I've been sleeping these past two days, in this room, on this ship. I refuse to stay here any longer than I have too! I'm going with you" she said matter of factly.

Zuko's face reddened in anger. "No you are not. How will you be of any use to me other than getting in my way?" he snarled. Anae didn't even looked fased. Iroh glanced between the two, noticing the glint in Anae's eyes. He knew what was coming.

"Well you see Prince Zuko, I'm an excellent tracker. Kyoshi Island has many defences, one of them being that dense forest. Even with rinos, you won't be able to find your way very well." she grinned at the look on his face, knowing she had him cornered.

Zuko knew it too. Thoughts were flying through his head, trying to think of an escape when one popped into his head. "We don't have enough rinos" he trimphatly stated. Anae visibly deflated.

"Well, not really. Nephew why don't you let her ride on your rino? You know they can carry more than one person, it seems almost foolish to have one all to yourself" Iroh pipped up. If looks could kill, Iroh would probably be dead 1000 times over. Zuko was fuming.

"Fine" he spat. "Hurry up, we're leaving in an hour." Anae's eyes widened. "That's so not fair." she whined, climbing out of the bed. She swayed a bit, trying to gain her balance back. Iroh glanced at her worriedly.

"It's okay Master, I will be fine" she assured him. Iroh nodded. He pointed to a dresser. "In there you will find some of my nephew's clothes. They will be a bit big on you but it will do" Anae smiled, relieved that she didn't have to stay in her dirty clothes for much longer. "You heard my nephew little dragon, you have one hour. Go bathe"

Anae brightened up, quickly grabbing out pants and a shirt before taking off to the hot room. After the quick bath, she yanked on the clothes, and hurried down to where the rino's were gathered on the island.

"You are incredibly slow you know that?" Zuko sneered. Anae placed her hands on her hips and glared. "Oh, sorry. I bet you would've appreciated the smell of me after not bathing for two days because I was asleep in a hot stuffy room." She snapped back.

Anae was normally very polite, but not when someone was being stupid. And Zuko was being very stupid. He sighed, motioning for her to come over. "We need to get moving, now" Anae smiled the smallest smile, running over to the giant animal. Zuko held out his hand. Anae placed her hand in his and with a quick motion, pulled her up. They were both shocked at each other. Zuko had forgotten how light she was, Anae for how strong he was. He pulled her up with one arm. One!

He had placed her behind him, and Anae wrapped her arms around his waist. "It's more comfortable this way." she explained to him, noticing the side look he gave. "Right." And they set off. The rino didn't like the feeling of the sand. Anae couldn't help but notice that it was cooler here, probably because of the sea breeze. Unconciously she shifted closer to him.

Once again, Anae was shocked. 'Were all firebenders this warm?'

She remembered something, mentally kicking herself for forgetting. He was part of the Royal Family. Their firebending were more advanced, of course he'd be warmer than most. She remembered how warm Azula was. A frowned found it's way to her face.

_'I'm never going to smile at her name anymore, am I?'_She thought to herself, saddened by the very thought of never remembering her happy memories with Azula. Then again, were they really any?

"Which way?" Zuko's voice cut across her thoughts. "Huh? OH! Right, the Avatar. Uhm, hrm" she bit her lip lightly. "Well? I don't ha-" **"Shut up."** She couldn't see it, but Zuko looked appalled. No one, told him to shut up. He usually told others to shut up, not the other way around! The soldiers that came along all had to look away from the two, in fear that if they stared at the Prince's expression too long they'd crack and laugh.

"What did you just say to me?" he seethed. "I said shut up, I'm trying to track here" came her cheeky reply. _'Ugh, what is he doing to me?' _she thought. She would never talk to anyone like that ever. Glancing towards the north, her heart suddenly sputtered.

"That way, north" she motioned. "I know where North is" Zuko snapped, yanking the reins on the rino, steering it in right direction clearly irritated. She pressed her lips together, refraining from the insult that was sitting on her tongue.

A look of wary came onto her face. She could've sworn she heard something. Anae turned towards a set of rocks on the beach, her heart fluttered slightly. Furrowing her brows together, she stared at them as they continued towards the forest, but nothing happened. She shrugged it off, turning towards the front again.

Anae pulled herself in her thoughts once more, remembering the first time she was on a rino. It had been with Azula of course. A smile tugged at her lips. Azula had pushed Anae to do a lot of things, most of them bad but some of them good. Anae had been terrified of rinos, but once Azula took her riding (her reasoning was that she didn't want cowardly friends), she didn't mind them other than the smell.

A sigh escaped her lips. _'No' _she thought. Azula will not rule her life anymore. Anae suddenly realized that they had reached a village. Her heart was beating madly. Something was up.

_**"LOOK OUT"**_she screeched. A flury of girls suddenly flew out of their hiding spots, attacking the soldiers, knocking them off their rinos. One even managed to get Zuko off his.

Anae quickly blocked the oncoming punch that flew towards her. Zuko had fought off his attackers, quickly standing up.

"Nice try Avatar, but these girls can't save you" he sneered, looking around for the little boy. Anae whipped around to face Zuko. "And what, by that statement, does that mean?" she seethed. "It means that girls aren't good warriors obviously" he stated.

"You are the **rudest** person in the royal family I have ever met!"  
>"Well, you are the most annoying <em>girl<em> I have ever met besides my sister"  
>"And you are the most <span>stupidest<span> boy I have ever met"  
><em><strong>"YOU LITTLE -"<strong>_

"Hey! Over here" came a shout. Anae and Zuko were meer inches apart from each other's faces. The crew members couldn't believe it. It was like they were an old married couple, because only old married couples would fight like that, and in the middle of battle on top of that!

The two bickering teenagers turned towards the speaker. Anae's eyes widened, realizing it was the Avatar. She felt like she should bow down in respect but if she did that Zuko would surely throw her off his ship.

Zuko and Anae began attacking. Fire caught onto the houses surrounding them. Anae stopped what she was doing, realizng what she had done. These people were innocent and they were destroying their homes. She felt disgusted with herself.

Suddenly the Avatar and his crew flew over head on his bison. "Uh, Zuko, they're leaving" Anae stated, yanking on Zuko's arm. He glanced up, realizing that she was right.

"Don't lose sight of him!" he barked. Anae and the crew all ran after the prince. "What happened to our rinos?" One of them shouted.

"Ran away obviously, of course they're not going to stick around with all this destruction" Anae stated. The crew member sweatdropped, as Anae answered a rhetorical question. "Just get on mine" Zuko snapped, keeping his eyes on the prize.

Everyone piled on, with Anae stuck in the middle of it all. She cringed at how close everyone was. Growing up as a noble, she was raised to make sure no one got super close to her unless it was the Royal family. With the crew being so close, they were breaking an age old rule that her mother had taught her.

No time for that though, as Zuko urged the rino to run. They had made it to the beach in less time than they had left. Anae felt her heart go frantic again. Just as it picked up, the Avatar dived into the ocean.

When he came back up, Anae felt fear grip her. They were all facing the Unagi. _'Oh Koh, he's going to make it eat us' _she thought. Dying honorably, she was okay with that. Dying by the Avatar, she also okay with that. But dying by getting eaten a giant unagi? Oh no no no, that didn't sit well with her at all.

The beast opened it's jaws and Anae felt herself about to let out a wail. She closed her eyes, expecting to feel the warmth of the unagi's mouth but instead she felt water? 'What the...' Anae opened her eyes, realizing that it was raining? But it was still sunny!

She looked up to see the Unagi spewing water from it's open jaws. The Avatar let it go, and flew back onto his bison. Zuko and Anae had two totally opposite expressions on their faces and if the crew had seen them, they'd probably wouldn't be able to hold back their laughter.

Zuko looked extremely unimpressed by the Avatar's spectacle whereas Anae on the other hand, looked completely blown away in awe. She was still staring up at the Avatar, respect burning in her eyes.

The Avatar looked down and met her stare. He was taken back, because for the first since he woke up, instead of seeing hate and anger and fear in a firebenders eyes, there was respect and understanding. There was something about that girl that was different.

Anae tore her eyes away, trying to push away her thoughts, but she couldn't deny what she felt.

Her and the Avatar had a connection just then. She couldn't shake it off and it scared her. It truly terrified her because she wasn't supposed to feel for the Avatar. She was supposed to hate him.

Wasn't she? Confusion had filled her, until..

_**"THAT INSOLENT LITTLE BOY IS GOING TO SO FUCKING DIE"**_ Zuko hollered. Clearly he wasn't happy about being puked on by the Unagi.

Anae laughed, and laughed, and laughed. And that made Zuko more and more angrier.

But one thought crossed his mind that he couldn't banish.

**She had a very nice laugh. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Annnd that's the end of chapter for! Once again, homg you guys are amazing, thanks for the encouraging words and the favourites and the watches. Also, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I didn't think my midterms and work and everything else would take up so much time TT_TT. BUT I promise not to go this long without an update ever again. Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't forget to mention what P.O.V you like better, First or Third in the reviews! Thanks!<br>**_


End file.
